Dark Magic
by Sailor Kirby
Summary: My stab at a Dark Magician Girl fanfic... Three friends get chosen as Dark Magician apprentices. Then disaster strikes, blah, blah, blah. I hate summaries. Anyway, check it out. And it DOES NOT take place in Egypt. Better than it sounds, promise.
1. Chosen

Okay, I want something made very clear. Ogenki, Mars, Kao, and Darth, along with some other characters not in this chapter, are mine. But Yu-Gi-Oh and the concept of my characters ARE NOT MINE. Oh, and Sailor Kirby is mine because she is me, though I don't own Sailor Moon, either.  
  
Ogenki's eyes darted about the room. Filled with more than two hundred girls lined neatly in rows, only four of them would be chosen by the senior magician to be an apprentice. She fidgeted, nervous. Next to her, one of her best friends, Mars, poked her sharply in the side.  
  
  
  
"Stop that, Ogenki," the tall seventeen-year-old redhead commanded, "They wouldn't dare not choose you. You've got more potential than any of the losers in this room." The people in the rows within hearing range glared. Except for Kao, Ogenki's other best friend, who was too high-strung to hear or notice anything. But suddenly she let out a yelp, and the room's doors opened. The Senior Magician, second only to the Dark Sage and Dark Chaos Mage, came in. Ogenki remembered faintly being told that his name was Darth. Wordless, he cast a glance around the room. Although he had been told none of their names, he had kept close tabs on all the girls during the month of conditioning camp. It all came down to this. He strode up to a girl in the front row, shook her hand, and she left the row to stand by the door. He went up to Kao next, and she let out an ''eep" at his touch before staggering towards the door. Kao was just nervous that way. He went back two rows and stood in front of Mars. He shook her hand.  
  
"My name is Darth. Congratulations." With that, he pointed to the door and Mars walked confidently in that direction. Darth turned to Ogenki, who had started fidgeting again. He studied her for a moment.  
  
"My name is Darth, Ogenki. Congratulations." Ogenki didn't even wonder why he used her name as she commanded her shaky fifteen-year-old legs to stumble towards the door.  
  
Author's Note: Hello! Sailor Kirby here! This is my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. You see, I have a problem. I CAN'T WRITE FANFICS. Seriously, I'll end up making it my own thing. So if you have suggestions, I'd love to hear them, if you love it, I'd love to hear it, but if you hate it, I DON'T WANNA HEAR! Don't like it, don't read it, though there's a lot more to come so you may like it later. And I like having readers… my sister refuses to read half my stuff… Anyway, I hope you did like it. Sorry not a lot happened. 


	2. Preperations

Once again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!! But I do own Sar, Henri, Chaz, Zen and Mary (though she leaves), along with the other people from the first chapter.  
  
When outside the room, Darth turned to the girls.   
  
"Ladies, first tell me your name, then your age. After that, I shall go pick out male apprentices." He looked at Kao. She gulped, then squeaked out-  
  
"Kao, sixteen." Mars stepped up.  
  
"Mars, just turned seventeen during camp." The other girl rolled her eyes before saying-  
  
"Mary, and my age doesn't matter to you." Darth raised an eyebrow at her, then turned to Ogenki. Ogenki drew herself up proudly.  
  
"Ogenki, age fifteen, soon to be sixteen." Darth nodded in approval, before turning around and going into another room. Mary let out a snort of disgust.  
  
"Seeya," she said, walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ogenki asked.  
  
  
  
"I was brought here against my will. I'm going home while I have the chance." Ogenki stared at her as she walked away. Any other girl would have done anything to be chosen. There was an impatient tsk from behind them. The three remaining girls turned to see Darth, two boys standing behind him.  
  
"I knew she would leave. Girls, this is Henri and Sar, ages both sixteen, I believe." The small brown haired Sar squeaked out a yes.   
  
"Henri, Sar, these are Ogenki, Mars, and Kao." Sar gave a small wave. He seemed as high-strung as Kao. The blonde Henri stepped up and took Mars's hand and kissed it.  
  
"Bonjour Madame. Il fait beau de vous rencontrer.." Ogenki was shocked. This guy was holding Mars's hand! The tall redhead HATED boys. Mars stuttered a hello, pulling her hand back quickly. Darth looked at his five apprentices individually.   
  
"You will all be sharing adjacent rooms, girls on the left, boys on the right. The two rooms are joined by a bathing room, you can do a first come, first serve for baths, or you can do a schedule. I don't care. Your training begins tomorrow morning, but tonight a ball of sorts will be held in your honor. Dress nicely, all the notables, other new apprentices, and the king will be present," Darth's voice hinted he didn't care much for the guest list, "Off to your rooms now, I'll come and get you when it's time." The five stood dumbfounded as their master strode away. Mars finally broke the silence.  
  
"I'm Mars. Come on, I think the room is this way." Mars walked down the hallway. The blonde followed, introducing himself.  
  
"I'm 'Enri. I showed some talent at magec, so mai parents brought me 'ere," Henri paused, "I'm trying to improve my Eenglish and Japanese, they seem to be the common tongues." Sar piped up, looking surprised at his daring.  
  
"That and Elvish." Henri nodded.  
  
"True," he then turned to Ogenki, "Does your name not mean star in Japan-ese?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes, it does. My parents thought it fitting, considering I was glowing and seething with magical energy when I was born," Ogenki explained awkwardly. Nobody ever believed that story, but her parents swore it to be true. But Henri didn't show any signs of doubting her.  
  
"Cool," he said, sounding impressed. (Sailor Kirby here, I would just like to say, if Ogenki doesn't mean star, don't blame me, I'm going by what my friend at school told me. Oh, and I promise that the introducing junk will end soon, and the actual story line WILL pick up. So bear with me and keep reading. Thanks.) Mars looked at the boy, the only one she had ever known to be eye-level with her (except for Darth, who was taller).  
  
"Are you French?" she asked, "Or do you just speak it?"  
  
"Non, I am French." Suddenly Kao spoke up.  
  
"Guys? I think we just passed the room." All of them turned around, and sure enough, they had past two rooms with bronze signs on the doors labeled "Magician Apprentices". The five stood awkwardly.  
  
"Umm… well, I guess we should go inside," Ogenki said.  
  
"Right," the others sort of muttered in unison. They all ventured into the separate rooms. They were modest rooms, indeed joined by a rather large bathing room with a Jacuzzi bathtub. Each girl had a desk and bed, and some easy chairs spread randomly with reading lamps on tables. A large closet stood over to the side with a bookshelf. Ogenki made her way towards the bookshelf, admiring the large volumes and hardly waiting to read them all. She picked one up, feeling a vibe from it. As soon as she opened it, she saw Elvish letters. Then she screamed, for the book was doing something strange with her energy, taking it, then replacing it with a foreign energy. She felt her Chi being ripped from her body, being taken away. Then she felt nothing, for Mars had pushed the book out of her hands. Ogenki breathed deep breaths, feeling the unknown energy returning to the book and her own to herself. Mars carefully put the book on the topmost shelf where she knew Ogenki couldn't reach it.  
  
"Ogenki, what the heck do you think you were doing?" she demanded.  
  
"I was just…" Ogenki started.  
  
"That's the book of Secret Arts! I told you about it! You're Chi is no where NEAR strong enough to handle it. I'd be surprised if Master Darth can even use it!" Mars scolded. Kao came over too.  
  
"She has a point, you know, Ogenki," she said, kneeling next to her, "You should be more careful. What would Mars and I do if you were gone?" Just then Henri and Sar burst through the bathroom door.  
  
"What's going on? Who's hurt? Est-ce qu'Ah, quelqu'un juste me dira ce qui continue? (Oh, will someone just tell me what's going on)?" Henri demanded, buttoning a fancy dress shirt, the obvious means of delay. Sar peered around him.  
  
"I think her spirit has been sucked from her body," Sar said quietly, kneeling down next to Kao, "I think I can help." With that, his eyes glazed over, and a faint light surrounded him. He put his hands over Ogenki's body and, like glitter falling, he healed her spirit. Ogenki opened her eyes. Sar put his fingers on his temples and rubbed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kao asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm find. Doing that just always gives me a headache." Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Kao called. Darth walked in, along with an older man and a man just older than Darth. They were all dressed in dress clothes. Darth frowned.  
  
"I thought I told you to get ready. Henri and Sar are dressed, but you girls aren't. And why are we all on the floor?" he demanded.   
  
"Long story, sir." Mars said, "We'll get ready now."  
  
"Good." Darth said, then waved to the two others, "These are my masters, the Dark Sage Chaz and the Dark Chaos Mage Zen."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Zen said, as they all walked out. The three girls quickly got changed, and walked out to meet the others.  
  
Sailor Kirby here! Wow, you made it to the second chapter. So review. CLICK THE STUPID BUTTON AND REVIEW. Please? Or I'll sick Darth on you. Really, please review. And I promise, something will happen soon. 


	3. Ball Nightmares

I don't freaking own Yu-Gi-Oh. Any fans of the show will know what characters are mine, and which aren't, so no suing, cause I don't take claim over the characters that aren't mine.  
  
The three girls walked out of their room to see Zen joking around with Henri and Sar. Sar was laughing nervously. Darth and Chaz were solemnly standing a little apart from the group. Ogenki, Kao, and Mars looked at them.  
  
"Well, uh, we're ready." Ogenki said. Without a word, Darth and Chaz walked away down the hallway. Zen, the obvious easy-goer of the bunch, took off after them lazily, motioning for the five to follow. They stumbled after them, nervous.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the doors of the ballroom, Darth pulled his apprentices aside.  
  
  
  
"You five remember that you were chosen out of many candidates. Many will look down upon you, think of you as lowly magicians. I am known as the Dark Magician, for we are thought to use dark magic. Do not think less of yourself, though many will hate you. Mind your manners, and keep in mind that you know the truth." He hesitated, "And girls," he said, "watch out for the King Yami," he straightened himself, pulled on his collar, and motioned them to follow. They walked in together proudly.  
  
  
  
In the ballroom, thousands of people stood or danced slowly around. In one corner stood the incredibly short King of the lands, Yami. He was scowling and staring in the direction of the apprentices. Ogenki found herself avoiding his glance. An elf came up to them, and bowed.  
  
  
  
"I'm Miyst. Or maybe you've heard me referred to as the Mystic of the realm?" she asked. Ogenki's jaw dropped. She grabbed the elf's hand.  
  
  
  
"Pleased to meet you. I've heard so much about you. How you…"  
  
  
  
"Save the lands? Hardly. I just see visions, and stop small things form happening, such as fires, floods, that sort of thing. Although I did prevent a massacre once," with a look of disgust, Miyst glanced over at the still staring King, "If it weren't for him not believing me half the time, I could do a lot more. Have you met my apprentices?" she asked abruptly. Ogenki, Mars, and Kao shook their heads. In a typical boy fashion, Darth, Henri, and Sar had slipped off.  
  
  
  
"Well, then. I'll call them over," Miyst turned around, "Hou! Ched, Ce`ll! Hanna no gege asu!" Mars stood in wonder. Unlike the other two, she had never heard any form of Elvish before. Miyst turned back to them.  
  
  
  
"That's one of the newer versions of Elvish. Few speak the older, more majestic sounding versions anymore, just these rougher versions. Unfortunately, my boys only know a little bit of the older languages. Ah, here they are," two boys about twelve came up.  
  
  
  
"Ganna mo ne so, Tyla?" one asked, then noticed Ogenki, Mars, and Kao. He pointed at them and asked, "Shesee go?" the other boy hit him over the head.  
  
  
  
"English, not Elvish, Cell! Mistress Miyst wouldn't have called us over here to confuse some of the guests of honor."   
  
  
  
"Well Soooooorry Fax! You know that unlike you Elvish is my first language. At least I'm a full elf!" Fax punched Cell in the face. Cell yelped, dive-rolling underneath him, landing a kick in his lower back. With a war screech, the larger Fax tackled Cell down, and the two wrestled. Miyst suddenly clapped her hands together and then brought them apart. In unison, the boys were jerked away from each other. (In case you couldn't tell, she was using magic)  
  
  
  
"Boys!" Miyst scolded, then walked away, leaving the boys to follow. Ogenki smiled. Suddenly she heard a cry from behind her. Turning, she saw Kao apologizing profusely to Sar, who had come up behind her, causing her to smack him out of instinct. He shook his head at her apologies. He looked terrified at what he was about to do, but he nervously asked if she would dance with him. She nodded, still apologizing as he nursed his red cheek. Looking around for Mars, Ogenki smiled. Mars and Henri were dancing, Henri babbling in French. Mars stared at him until he switched to Japanese, her first language. Ogenki looked around. Then she noticed the King had left his corner and was making a beeline towards her. She gulped, looking anxiously for someone's arm to grab and avoid him. Seeing no one, she bit her lip. He was getting closer. Suddenly she felt an arm on her shoulder turn her around and pull her to the dance floor.  
  
  
  
It was Darth.  
  
  
  
Grateful, Ogenki put her arms on his shoulders. Holy Elf, he was tall, around a foot taller than she was. The King stopped, glaring at them. Darth winked at him, as if to say "Too Bad." Ogenki looked up at him.  
  
  
  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
  
  
"I don't want his moral-less hands on any of my apprentices," he told her.  
  
  
  
"Take it you don't like him?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Hardly. In fact," he looked around, "I don't like most the people here. And I hate big social gatherings like this. If we must celebrate, why not just invite your families? Why all these people? You don't know any of them, so why would you want to celebrate one of the greatest days of your life with them?" he gave her a small smile, "Call me anti-social, but I can't stand being around so many over-dressed people." Ogenki chuckled.  
  
  
  
In seemingly no time at all, the clock struck midnight, announcing the end of the ball. Darth called the five and told them to go to bed. All the way down to their rooms, Henri and Mars teased her about dancing with their master, Sar and Kao smiling nervously. When they finally got to the rooms, Mars, Kao, Henri, and Sar started bickering over who got the bath first. Ogenki just walked into the room, climbing into her bed, expecting a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
She didn't get what she expected. She did dream, a dark, bone-chilling dream. It started out, as so many nightmares do, with her running. She was running down the palace halls, something chasing her. With a jolt, she stopped. Darth materialized in front of her, his back towards her. He turned around and she saw blood running down his face. With a blood-curdling scream, he disintegrated. Ogenki shrieked, running down another hallway, where she found the broken bodies of Sar and Mars, Kao looking up at her, tears of blood running down her cheeks. A hand grasped her shoulder and Ogenki turned to find Henri, his long blonde hair coated with blood. He made an odd gurgling sound before falling and curling up in death. Kao's head fell backwards and she too died. A malicious voice started laughing from behind her. Turning, Ogenki stared into the blue and red eyes of two unknown creatures.  
  
  
  
She woke screaming. Mars and Kao jerked awake, running to her side. Ogenki started sobbing uncontrollably. Wordless, the other two comforted her, and none slept the rest of the night.  
  
Author's Note: Right about now my language teacher would be asking, "Did anyone notice the foreshadowing here? There was a lot of foreshadowing. Did anyone pick up on it? Anyone at all?" Then we would all throw soda cans and tell him he needs a life, then running because he's six foot six and quite scary when mad. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did anyone catch the couplings? I only made it obvious… HEY! DON'T THROW SODA CANS AT ME! Ouch! Hey, that hurt! Geez, do I even have readers? Hello! People? I promise not to yell anymore! Really!  
  
*cricket, cricket*   
  
Evil Meanies. 


	4. The Training Begins

Who thinks I own Yu-Gi-Oh? If so, everyone point and laugh at that foolish person! (Says the person with bruises from people throwing soda cans…)  
  
Oh, and my friend YaYuki is here, so excuse the more than usual insaneness.  
  
Darth threw open the door to the girl's room at five thirty a.m.  
  
"Okay ladies, training begins right… now… What's wrong with Ogenki?" He asked, seeing her puffy-eyed face and the other two crowed around her bed.  
  
"She had a nightmare," Mars answered, glaring at him.  
  
"Wasn't… a… nightmare," Ogenki choked out, bursting into a fit of fresh tears. Kao tsked at no one in particular, putting her hand on Ogenki's forehead, comforting her.  
  
"Then what was it?" Mars asked kindly.  
  
"Premonition." Ogenki sniffed, lower lip trembling, "You're all going to be killed, and I'M GOING TO BE LEFT ALONE," she cried. Darth raised an eyebrow, going over to stroke her hair comfortingly.  
  
"No, you're not, young one. You won't be left alone. Not if we train, making you three and the idiots next door strong enough to protect anyone from anything." Despite her tears, Ogenki choked out a laugh at the reference to Henri and Sar as idiots. Mars glared at him again.  
  
"You don't think it was just a bad dream?" she demanded. Darth shook his head.  
  
"No, I've learned to trust dreams," his eyes suddenly saddened deeply and he quietly added, "Learned it the hard way." Realizing quickly that he was showing too much emotion, he cleared his throat, stepping out the door, gruffly telling them to be ready in half an hour and that their uniforms were in the closet. Ogenki sniffled, wiping the last remnants of her tears on her sleeve.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later, out in the hall, Henri was bent over laughing and Sar chuckling as the trio stood clad in their new uniforms. The boys were wearing light blue sort of bodysuits, but not skin tight (oh, just look at the DM card, this is hard to explain. Only it's blue instead of purple, and no hat or staff.). The girls, however, were stuck in a skirted leotard like thing with bare shoulders. They had on boots, and gloves, along with a cape resembling strip of cloth off the back. Darth came up, dressed in a more purple-ish version of the boy's outfit. Henri abruptly stopped laughing, standing at attention, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. As the others stood at attention, Darth suddenly threw (HaHaHa Sailor Kirby left the room. YaYuki will now…. A, what was I going to do?) (I CAN READ YA KNOW YAYUKI! Now back to the story line, at least if YaYuki-Kun will stop messing with the keyboard) a blast of energy at them. Kao jumped in front of the blast, tossing an energy shield up to deflect the blast. Mars flipped up in the air, flicking her own blast of Chi at him. He easily avoided it, ducking as Henri unexpectedly popped up behind him, trying to put a paralyzing spell on him. Ogenki started a chant, running towards her master. Darth caught her off guard by bringing his hands together and shooting a ball of fire at her. Ogenki screamed, the skirts on her uniform on fire. She tried to put it out with magic water, but accidentally summoned gasoline. Sar appeared, healing the fire. Mars jumped at Darth from the side, choking him around the neck. He tossed her off, throwing her on the ground and pointing another blast at her throat. She choked out breaths, swearing at herself between gasps. Darth removed the blast, standing up. He faced the group.  
  
"That is what would be called a sneak attack. Now what do each of you think you did wrong?" Henri stepped up.  
  
"Mai aim leaves much to ve desired," he volunteered. Sar muttered something about not being strong enough to help the group out. Kao thought for a moment.  
  
"I didn't help out as much as I could have," she decided.  
  
"I summoned kerosene instead of water," Ogenki sheepishly admitted. Darth looked at Mars, eyebrows raised. She was still on the ground, fuming. She looked up at him and he noticed the glimmer of tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not strong enough."   
  
With that said, she got up and went back inside. Darth stared after her.   
  
"What's with her?" he asked. Kao and Ogenki looked away.  
  
"She…uh, well… was always called a weakling, a worthless girl that wouldn't ever amount to anything… a child, who wouldn't have the power to do anything." Ogenki quietly explained, "She grew up in a city of warriors."  
  
"Oh." Darth stood for a moment, then continued, "The thing that went wrong was not her so-called weakness, but you're five's inability to communicate."  
  
"Huh?" the four left sweat-dropped. Darth shook his head.  
  
"The five of you worked together, or tried to, but you didn't communicate. Henri, if you had tried you're spell while Mars had grabbed me from the side and Ogenki was doing her chant with Kao and Sar covering with their shields, you could have easily taken me down. There's a lesson in that. Five minute break to bring back Mars and we'll start the honing part of you're training." He held up an hourglass. "Well? I suggest you go find Mars, for if you are all not back before this runs out, none of you shall have lunch or dinner tonight, nor breakfast tomorrow." Kao stepped up hesitantly.  
  
"Actually sir? I don't eat that much anyway," Darth glared down at the shortish girl. She let out a yelp, backing away, saying that that would be a punishment anyhow. The four quickly to find Mars before the time ran out.  
  
The next morning Darth walked up to his group of sitting apprentices.   
  
"My, my. Listen to all the little stomachs growl." He said, smirking. They looked up at him, loathing the piece of toast and the pancake he held in his hands.(Complements of YaYuki ^.^) He shrugged at their glaring.  
  
"I told you back in five minutes. You took six. My word IS THE LAW. You don't disobey anything I say. If I say jump, you ask how high. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes master," they grumbled.  
  
"Okay then, jump." They all sprang up, jumping. Darth tsked, taking a bite of his toast.  
  
"Evidently nobody listens." They spent the next half an hour jumping to the exact heights he commanded.  
  
"Okay, now that we've strengthened you're leg muscles a little," he pointed to a little orange flag thirty miles away, "run to that flag and back five times." They gaped at him. He shrugged.  
  
"Hey, no one ever said you would enjoy being my apprentice.  
  
"Yeah, but starving us to death is just cruel," Henri muttered to himself. Darth swooped down on him.  
  
"Anyone who wants to quit and go home a disgrace is free to leave," he pointed out. Henri nodded and the five took of running off towards the flag.  
  
Hehe, little bit of an almost cliff hanger there. Wow, that's a bit of a mouth full right there. Anyway, I'd like to give a shout out to YaYuki, for spending the night and giving me ideas. I'd also like to say sorry about Darth being such a jerk, there will be an explanation later. I'd also like to thank babelfish.altavista.com for translating Henri's bursts into French. I just have a different Japanese Dark Magician card than most people, and I thought he looked French, so I based a character after him. Thanks for reading!  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! YAYUKI HAS HAD SUGAR AND IS OUT TO CATCH ALL BAD AUTHORS! BUMBABUM!   
  
OH NO SHE WON'T! (that was Sailor Kirby, by the way)  
  
(Shoves S.K. out of the way.) HEHEHE, please excuse Soshi she went a little nuts.(Soshi is YaYuki's evil split personality) you're so helpful S.K.   
  
Anyway, you've been a beautiful audience. GOOD NIGHT!! 


	5. Dark Memories

In review: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
The five lay in the hall, panting. They were all too tired to open the doors and go inside, though it was night. Mars groaned.  
  
"This dude's trying to kill us," the others nodded. Just then Zen, the Dark Chaos Mage, walked up. Seeing the apprentices, he raised an eyebrow and said-  
  
"Allright?" They moaned in response. He yawned, magically lifting them up in the air and into their beds.   
  
"Darth picking on you?" he sympathetically asked. They moaned again, falling asleep. Zen frowned, walking towards the Magician's Quarters, where Darth, he, and Chaz lived.  
  
"Darth! What the heck did you do to those kids?" he demanded, standing in the doorway. Darth looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
"Trained them," he answered, going back to his book. Zen stared at him.  
  
"You call running them so hard they can't even get inside their rooms, depriving them of food, and lying to them TRAINIG?" Darth shut the book, standing up.  
  
"I did not lie to them," he said outraged.  
  
"Well you sure didn't tell them the truth." With that said, Zen stormed off to his private room. Darth sat down, sighing. The twenty-year-old thought about his past, the reason he was trying so hard to get those kids in shape, without them trusting him too much.   
  
About how he had been betrayed. (Okay, Sailor Kirby here, just so you know, I'm going to have to do sort of a flashback, retelling thing here, it's the only way to fit this in. Very sorry!)  
  
How his master had brought him in, made him trust him, then turned over to the Dark Master, whose name was still unknown to Darth. His laugh still froze Darth's blood. Worst of all was that Darth had dreamt of it before it had happened. And that he had ignored the warning, passing it off as a bad dream. Well, he had learned his lesson now. Suddenly Darth heard someone clear their throat behind him. Turning, he saw Chaz, the Dark Sage. Chaz gave Darth the mysterious stare that was always on his face.  
  
"That was six years ago Darth. Stop reliving the past. You are your own master now." The elderly Sage commanded, before turning around and going to his room. Darth sighed. He knew he should go explain to his apprentices. And apologize.  
  
Ogenki slowly stirred awake. She listened, hearing soft footsteps approaching. She gulped, fearing an attack.   
  
"Mars, Kao, wake up. Now. Come on, this may just be one of Master Darth's training attacks, but wake up," she slipped out of bed, grabbing a reading lamp off a table, holding it above her head. Careful not to breathe too loudly, she stood by the door. The door opened and she brought the lamp hard down on the head of the attacker.  
  
There stood Darth.  
  
He blinked in surprise, seeming temporarily stunned. Without a word, he turned and started to walk away down the hall. Ogenki ran after him.  
  
"Omygod, I am so sorry, Master! Master, I'm really sorry! Please Master, I'm sorry!" Darth looked down at her.  
  
"You clubbed me over the head with a reading lamp." He told her.  
  
"Um… yeah, I did," she said sheepishly, looking down. (YAYUKI! Stop bouncing that ball over the keyboard!) Darth looked at her. He grinned, then stood at attention.  
  
"Well don't do it again." He said, mocking himself. Ogenki smiled.  
  
"Go to bed Ogenki," he told her. She nodded, running back to the room. Suddenly stopped, turning back to him.  
  
"Master? Is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked, referring to the fact that he came into the room at all. He shook his head.  
  
"In the morning," he answered. Ogenki shrugged, walking back to the room.  
  
When the morning finally came, Darth brought his apprentices to the Magician's Quarters. He sat them down in chairs, and began pacing back and forth. He started to speak, then stopped. He drew a deep breath, calming his nerves.  
  
"I'm sorry," he started. "I feel I need to explain to you why I treated you how I did. You see… I was betrayed by my master. I trusted him deeply, and he handed me over to the Dark Master, controller of the Blue Eyed White Dragon and it's brother, the Red Eyed Black Dragon. I escaped, but barely." He sighed, then continued, "That's why I wanted you to train under me without actually trusting me, so I wouldn't accidentally betray you. And I hope in time, you can somehow find yourselves able to trust me." (Sailor Kirby: Sorry for the cheesyness!) Ogenki looked at the others, then at Darth.  
  
"I'm sure we can all forgive you," she told him quietly. The others nodded.  
  
"That is, if you stop starving us," Henri muttered playfully, a grin tugging at his mouth.   
  
Author's Note: Okay, so we got a bit more of Darth's human side. Who saw that coming? Yeah, okay, everybody did, didn't you? Didn't you? Come on, you know I wouldn't have made one of the main characters a jerk, did you? Well I wouldn't have. More on some other subjects in the next chapter. 


	6. Birthday Wishes

Guess what people! I just inherited all claims over Yu-Gi-Oh! Really! Then, five minutes later, I got married to all my Bishonen! Oh, wait. This may have been a dream…  
  
Oh, by the way, this chapter was requested by YaYuki, the begging is sort of centered around Yami and his little minions. Our heroes don't really make an appearance until the end.  
  
So here ya go, a brand new chapter, hot off the hard drive disk thingy majigger… I am a Computer ILLITERATE! And it doesn't help that the things hate me…  
  
Yami sat in his room, fuming. Hearing a knock on his door over the pounding rain outside, he turned around. Who dare disturb him?  
  
"Come in if you must," his sharp voice commanded. The High Priest Seto Kaiba strode in. Yami groaned.  
  
"Come to give me more advice have you?"   
  
"I think you could use it, my King."  
  
"To late. My good man Joey and that little whiny brat Yugi they call my heir already tried," The King glared at the Priest, "What makes you think you're more convincing than my best friend and son?"  
  
"Because I have a sorceress to plead my case," with that, Kaiba beckoned in a blonde woman. She bowed.  
  
"I am Mai. I have visions. I have seen…" Yami interrupted with a wave of his hand.   
  
"Good madam, I have an Elf here who claims to be a physic, and I don't even believe her. She's only around for the sake of tradition, it makes the people happy. What makes you think I'll believe you, a witch brought off the streets, that a war is coming?" Mai pursed her lips in annoyance.  
  
"Sorceress, not a witch, sir. And I know of the Mystic you refer to. Both she and I are reliable sources. If you do not believe either of us, I pity your lands," with a wave of her hand, Mai shimmered away. Kaiba whipped around and glared at the King.  
  
"Your majesty, a war is coming. It will sweep across the lands and the dreaded Red and Blue eyed terrors shall conquer us all unless we rise to fight them." With an angry swoosh of his cloak, the High Priest stormed out of the King's room.  
  
  
  
Ogenki sat in the library, trying to read. But a voice kept sighing in her ear, reminding her of something important. She sighed herself, closing the book. No way she was going to be able to read with that racket going on. She decided to go back to her room. Maybe she could get some studying done on spells or something.  
  
Darth shifted uncomfortably. Mars whirled on him, shushing him with a scolding voice.  
  
"Are you sure it's today?" he asked irritably. Kao too glared.  
  
"Yes," the both answered. Darth frowned, staring absent-mindedly towards the door.  
  
Ogenki walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Turning, she jumped at a sudden popping noise as a popper exploded. Mars and Kao ran up.  
  
"Happy birthday Ogenki," they cried, dragging her over to her bed where they thrust colored packages at her. Ogenki's jaw dropped. That's right. She was sixteen today. She was also surprised to find Darth there, a small bag clenched in his fist. Mars forced a crudely wrapped box at her. Mars never was good at wrapping things. Ogenki opened it under Mars and Kao's encouraging stares. It was a thick book on speaking Elvish. Ogenki smiled, hugging Mars. She had always wanted to learn. Kao brought out a box, revealing a Manga (Japanese Comic Book).   
  
"Wow! Love Hina! I haven't read this series! (oh, I don't own Love Hina either. Do I own anything? O.O)," She hugged Kao, then turning back to them all, Henri and Sar as well, who had popped up.  
  
"Thanks you guys. Would you believe me if I told you I'd forgotten? I really appreciate it," she hugged them all again, except for Darth, who had stepped back awkwardly at her approach. She blushed, realizing what she had almost done. Again… There were some lines, like that of Master and Apprentice, that you just don't cross. Darth held the bag out awkwardly.  
  
"Here," he mumbled. Ogenki thanked him, looking inside. Her eyes widened. It was a pendant, a glossy black. Holding it flat on her palm, Ogenki felt, oddly enough, stronger somehow. Darth bowed slightly, leaving the room.  
  
"Happy sweet sixteenth Ogenki," he said, closing the door behind him. Henri ran up to her, giving her a friendly hug.  
  
"(Happy birthday, Shining Star)," Mars laughed, pushing him out of the way with care, dragging Ogenki over to the bed again where the others waited to give her more happy birthdays.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so Ogenki got the Black Pendant as a gift from Darth. Did anyone see that she's seriously starting to fall for him? I SUCK AT ROMANCES! But hey, I'm trying. That's important, right? Right? Hey, back me up here. Anyway, lots to come in the next chapter. Oh, and thank you to Dragonet, YaYuki, Funny Bunny, and CunoBaby for the reviews! 


	7. Through Ogenki's Eyes

My Haiku: *clears throat*  
  
I own not Yugi, (5)  
  
Sadly, I own not this show, (7)  
  
So you can not sue. (5)  
  
HA! Beat that Shakespeare!  
  
IMPORTANT! This chapter is very short and told from Ogenki's POV.   
  
Darth looked at me. Or maybe glanced in my general direction is a fairer assessment. I don't know which. Either way, my heart still leapt for joy.  
  
I can't explain it.  
  
I know some lines just aren't crossable, and that he is my master, and I just an apprentice, meant only for ensuring that his techniques are carried on.  
  
I know that he danced with me only to keep the King away.  
  
Yet I don't care.  
  
I find myself trying to please him, doing that extra little bit Mars, Kao, Henri, and Sar do not. I don't know what's wrong. Surely it can't be…  
  
Holy Elf, it is.  
  
I am in love.  
  
I am in love with my master.  
  
And he doesn't even care.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know, I know, it's cheesy and pathetic, but I know that. NO SODA CANS, please and thank you. But reviews are perfectly acceptable. 


	8. New Visions

Okay, I am getting tired of saying this. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I'm almost out of puns to make. So I'm done saying it for now- Violets are blue, Roses are pink, I own nothing, and I try not to think. HAHAHA!  
  
Miyst sat in the palace courtyard. Her eyes had gone a pale rose and her lips murmured illegible sayings. She was experiencing a vision. This is what she saw-  
  
A nameless terror swept across the lands. The young king fell, his one son, stronger, yes, but not strong enough, stood up to fight. A tame-less beast stood caught in a destiny it had not expected. Champions fell, cities were conquered, lives were lost. A small band of protectors stood up to ward off the evil, but they all fell. Miyst had seen this vision often before. But this time a change was made.  
  
Ogenki walked through the garden, trying to clear her mind. The annoying voice had come again, this time louder and more persistent. She shook her head violently, trying to force it away. Noticing Miyst, she walked over. The tall woman didn't look well. Her eyes were an odd color and they were whirling destructively. Her mouth shouted out phrases that Ogenki could not distinguish.   
  
"Miyst?" Ogenki inquired, touching the Elf lightly on the shoulder. A shock went through her arm, and Miyst let out a scream. Her eyes went a deadly red, and she turned at last towards Ogenki. In a voice not her own, she spoke.  
  
"A final savior will stand alone, friends dead, her one true love lost in her arms. Through the deaths she will have grown stronger, and the lone one will conquer the evil and free the beasts within." With that, Miyst's head rolled to her chest and she fell, lying on the cement. Ogenki stood paralyzed; terrified of what she had just heard.  
  
Darth sat in the library. He kept looking around, feeling another's presence. There were plenty of people in the library, Zen, and those young Celtic Guardian apprentices of the Mystic to just name a few. But it was not their presence Darth felt, but another. Just as he was about to ignore it, a chill ran up his spine.   
  
"Well Darth. We meet again after more than six years. Come with me now, I can't have you near that dratted apprentice of yours anymore. That would ruin my plans." With the high pitched laugh that made Darth's blood stand still, Darth was taken by his former master.  
  
Ogenki wandered the hallways when the voice started up again.  
  
"That's what you get for ignoring your conscious dear. It's too late. He's been taken away." Ogenki's knees gave out and she fell to the floor trembling with the dull realization of what the voice had been trying to tell her.  
  
The one she loved was gone.  
  
Darth was gone.  
  
So, did anyone see it? Huh? Did anyone think Darth would be kidnapped? Anyone? (Ducks from one lone Soda can being hurled at her head) Anyway, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, but feel free to submit suggestions or E-mail them to me (I try to check my E-mail every day, and reply to my readers that send me stuff, but if I don't, it's nothing personal). Oh, and if anyone can guess who the Dark Lord, a.k.a. Darth's former master, is, I'll tell everyone your name in the last chapter. A little bit of advertisement for you, and even more if others start to read my story. 


	9. Torture and Secrets

Darth: Say it.  
  
Me: NO! I refuse.  
  
Ogenki: Say it.  
  
Me: Lalalalalalalala  
  
Henri: Dites-le. (Everyone guess what he said… hmm, it's just like what Ogenki said.)  
  
Chaz: glare  
  
Zen: You really should just say it.  
  
Mars: SAY IT OR DIE.  
  
Me: AHHH!  
  
Kao and Ogenki: Mars! If she dies we die, because she's our WRITER!  
  
Mars: Oh.  
  
Mars: Say it anyway.  
  
Me: FINE! But I'm saying it like Henri-Je ne possède pas l'Yu-Gi-OH, tellement là. (By the way, I don't speak a word of French, except the typical Bonjour.)  
  
Henri: She said she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, so there.  
  
All: Now on with the actual plot…  
  
Ogenki burst into the Magician's Quarters. Chaz and Zen looked up from what they were doing.  
  
"He's gone, he's gone, they've taken him away," she sobbed. Zen ran up and caught her as she fell forward in despair. Chaz swooped down on the two of them.  
  
"Who's gone?" he asked. Up until now, Ogenki had never heard him speak (Chaz doesn't talk much, I did that on purpose). Ogenki sniffled.  
  
"Darth," she replied in barely more than a whisper. Zen's jaw dropped. Chaz closed his eyes.  
  
"This is not good," he mused.   
  
"We have to go find him!" Zen cried, but then noticed the Black Pendant around Ogenki's neck. He snatched it off accusingly, "Where did you get this?"  
  
"Darth gave it to me," she answered, hurt. Was Zen accusing her of stealing?  
  
"Come now Zen, do you really think this child could steal?" Chaz asked, taking the pendant from him and handing it back to Ogenki, "Darth must have given it to her. And you know as well as I what that means he thought." Zen gaped at him, then turned to Ogenki.  
  
"Does that mean she is as suspected? That she is…"  
  
"Yes," Chaz answered gravely.  
  
Darth awoke sluggishly, opening his eyes as if through water.  
  
"Well, the high and mighty scum is awake. You should know, you brought all this pain I'm about to inflict upon yourself. Had you followed my plans when you were younger, this never would have had to happen. But I can't kill you now, for then those girls of yours, especially that particular one, would just get stronger. But I CAN torture you, make you feel pain so those guardians of yours come running right into my little trap."  
  
"guar…dians?" Darth asked slowly. There had been some sort of drug put into his system.  
  
"Oh, were they installed without your knowledge? That would be Chaz's doing. The mighty terrors of legend aren't really terrors. They are protectors, and you, my boy, are their current protected. Now, I WANT TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!" And Darth did scream, scream for every nerve in his body was worth, as the flesh was all but torn from his body, his heart all but pumped to it's maximum. The last partly visible thing he saw was two great beasts swarming into the cave, only to be screaming themselves. Darth had one last thought as his mind fell into a pit of darkness.  
  
"Ogenki…don't die…"  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? You like it? Huh, do ya? I know, I'm hurting Darth, he's my creation, I don't like doing it, but it will all make sense in the next chapter or so. Really! Oh, do you think my rating needs to go up? I made it PG, but I really have no clue… What do you think? Please and thank you for the reviews! Sigh, I love summer vacation… I can update like every other day! As my sister and I fight over the keyboard… 


	10. Revealed

Darth: Say…  
  
Everyone else: We already did that!  
  
Darth: Oh.  
  
Me: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Mars sat in the room, fidgeting. Kao reached over and touched her on the shoulder.  
  
"You all right?" Mars shook her head.  
  
"No, and you're not either." Kao looked at her confused. There was a soft knock on the door and Henri and Sar came in timidly.  
  
"Sar's not doing so vell," Henri said. In the past seven months of their training, all but a few traces of his accent had faded away. Kao went over, asking what was wrong. Henri sat on the bed with Mars.  
  
"Mars? What es wrong?"   
  
"I don't know, but something is…" just as she said that, Chaz, Zen, and Ogenki came through the door. Ogenki had an odd look on her face, and the Black Pendant was back around her neck. Zen walked up to the bookshelf the girls had in their room and, without hesitation, pulled the thickest book off. He flipped through it, muttering to himself. All except Chaz stared at him in wonder.   
  
"Ah-Ha!" Zen exclaimed, turning the book around so every one could see, "A locator spell."  
  
"Why would we need a locator spell?" Kao asked confused, Sar's fingers twined comfortingly around hers. Sar let out a sort of nervous hiss, clutching Kao's hand. Kao gulped, suddenly fearing the answer. It had, of recent, taken more to scare either Sar or herself. And Mars was sitting on the bed, trembling just as hard, despite the comforting arm of Henri around her shoulder. Ogenki spoke up in an odd voice, giving the answer.  
  
"Darth was taken away by his so-called former master," she shuddered, "A master does not do those types of things." Mars stood up in defiance.  
  
"We have to go rescue him!" Ogenki shook her head.  
  
"It's not so easy as that." Zen cleared his throat.  
  
"Hello? Locator spell anyone?" Chaz snatched the book from him.  
  
"Don't be naive, you know that won't do anything. This is the Dark Lord we're dealing with."  
  
"So we just have to sit here and wait for an attack?" Sar asked. Chaz looked grim.  
  
"I'm afraid so."   
  
Darth fell to his knees, trembling. His body was held up by his arms, which were chained to the cave wall. On the other side of the cave were two dragons, one as white as newly fallen snow on Christmas Day, the other as black as pure charcoal. These two great beasts lay whimpering as the Dark Lord put a spell over them to control their minds. They could no longer protect Darth. Darth gasped out ragged breaths, trying to steady his heart rate. The Dark Lord looked up from his spell. He laughed at Darth, going back to his spell with pleasure at his fallen former apprentice. Darth cursed at him then, standing up shakily.  
  
"Come now, do you really think you're in the position to make threats or to speak such nasty words? I can not kill you, true, but I can make you suffer." Darth fell to the ground again as the pain started anew. The two beasts cried out as their minds were invaded by the Dark Lord.   
  
"Ogenki?" Mars asked, coming up behind her, "Are you alright?" Ogenki sighed, leaning over the rail to the balcony.  
  
"No, no I'm not," she finally decided. Mars touched her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, it'll be alright, we'll save him and the kingdom. I promise," Mars said comfortingly, "Kao and I have always been here for you. We always will be, especially now." Ogenki frowned.  
  
"Can you be there when fate says otherwise?" she asked, referring to the vision Miyst had had, "Miyst told me that a lone fighter would stand against the evil, friends dead, loved one dead. And Chaz told me that because Darth gave me this," she jerked her thumb at the pendant around her neck, "I'm the one Darth thinks will be that lone fighter." Mars looked at Ogenki firmly.  
  
"Ogenki, I love Miyst, she's a wonderful person, and I'm sure she is as powerful as everyone thinks, but visions don't have to come true. I believe that most don't. Visions are probably just a way of forcing everybody along the right path. But if people don't respect the visions, and just whimper along, expecting them to come true, then they do and the path can't be found. So that means whatever Miyst may have seen is just a shove at you to push you towards the path you're meant to take for this life," Mars sighed, "You can't just give up, Ogenki." (Yay inspirational speech from Mars!)   
  
Yami sat in his room. The door burst open and Triston, a trusty scout from the eastern side of the Kingdom, stumbled in. He was panting for breath and his blood-caked hand covered his heart.  
  
"King Yami," he choked out, "It's too late. The war has come…" With a last escape of breath, the young man died. Yami stood up in horror. (Okay, I have nothing against Triston, but I'd rather not face my Sister's wrath by hurting Joey and Kaiba still has a very small part to play. I couldn't bear to kill off a girl, being one myself, so that left Triston. Sorry to all of the big Honda fans.)  
  
The Dark Master stood upon a cliff, his two winged beast crouched behind him. He grinned at the sight of the soon to be conquered Kingdom.  
  
"Just wait world. The lord Malik is coming to get you," he let out a laugh that echoed dreadfully across the land, settling itself like a dark blanket of anticipation at the attack.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so I lied about getting to update every other day. I'm sorry. But I had two very good excuses! One was I was busy, and the other is that I wanted people to enter my 'contest'. Okay, so we found out who the Dark Lord was. Cool… To me anyway. And the winners to my 'contest' are *drumroll*   
  
CUNOBABY AND YAYUKI!!!!! Actually, these were the only two to enter… But, hey check out their stories, I know these guys personally, and it's great! Some of their things are really good. The rest are really funny! It's a win-win situation.  
  
  
  
And before anyone gives me any grief, I don't necessarily hate Malik either. And to avoid confusion, I didn't use the Japanese names for the characters, like Honda and Jounouchi. Except for Malik. But the name Marik annoys the heck out of me! GRRRRRRRR! DIE MARIK! Live on for the story Malik, but DIE Marik. 


	11. War

Okay, do I own Yu-Gi-Oh? If anyone can answer that correctly, I'll give you a cookie!  
  
Yami lit a fire, throwing a powder-like substance in it.  
  
"Chaz, Zen, Darth! I want a word. NOW." In a puff of smoke, Chaz and Zen appeared behind him.  
  
"You called?" Zen asked. Yami frowned.  
  
"Where's Darth?"  
  
"Darth has been taken away." Chaz said. Yami flew into a rage.  
  
"He has? When? Where? Why am I never told the occurrences that happen in my own palace?!"  
  
"Yes, most recently, we don't know, and maybe because you act like this." Zen supplied, "Those were the answers to all your questions, in order." Yami glared. Zen smirked.  
  
"Stand down. Magician." Yami demanded.  
  
"That would be Mage, king. Darth is a Magician. There is a difference in the type of magic we use." Yami threw a finger (not the middle finger, he's not flicking the guy off) towards the door.  
  
"You can leave. Well? GO!" Zen went out the door. Chaz started to leave as well.   
  
"Chaz, you are to stay." Yami informed him. Chaz turned to face him.  
  
"No my king. Zen and I have the same opinions. If you dislike his, you will hate mine." He turned, but stopped at the doorway.  
  
"But, my King, you should prepare for war. It has come." He finished the walk out the door.  
  
Ogenki heard a soft crying and followed the noise. Hiding in a corner were the young boys, Fax and Cell. Cell looked up at Ogenki and bawled even harder. Fax sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Ogenki knelt beside them.  
  
"What's wrong boys?" Fax's lip trembled, but he spoke up.  
  
"Our families lived in the eastern part of the kingdom." he and Cell began to wail.  
  
"Is that bad?" Ogenki asked, confused.  
  
"Yes," Cell sniffled, "That area was completely wiped out by the kajons." He frowned, "I don't know the English or Japanese word for it."  
  
"Feared Dragons," Fax translated, wiping another wave of tears. Cell nodded, gulping down his tears, or trying to.  
  
"If it makes you feel better," Ogenki tried, "The one I love is gone as well."  
  
"Was he killed by the kajons too?" Cell asked.  
  
"No. I don't know where he is. I know he's being hurt though. Hurt badly."  
  
"How do you know?" Fax was curious.  
  
"I can feel it here," she said, placing her hands on her heart, "When he hurts, I can feel it as well. And he's been suffering, suffering greatly. And I can do nothing to help him."  
  
"That sucks," Fax said, being quite blunt. Ogenki, despite herself, laughed.  
  
"Yes. Yes it does," She chuckled, realizing for the first time just how much it sucked. Fax sniffled, but looked at Ogenki.  
  
"Thanks. I hope your love will be alright."  
  
"I hope so to Fax. I really do…" Ogenki stood up, a new determined look on her face. She would fight the Dark Lord. And she would win. No matter what.  
  
Yami walked out of the palace, musing over the few facts he had. The entire eastern part of his kingdom had been wiped out. A scout was dead. His magician was kidnapped, and the other two were all but revolting. So, those two annoying prophets had been correct. The war was here. Just as he concluded this thought, a voice popped up from beside him.  
  
"Farewell, young king," and Yami's mind felt darkness as he fell into a painless death.  
  
King Yami had been killed by Malik.  
  
The kingdom was left in the control of Yugi, his young son.  
  
The war was upon them.  
  
Author's Note: Looking back on my story so far, I have two thoughts. One of which is- Did this really come from MY brain? And the other, which is- Oh, crap, I didn't do a lot of what I planned to do. It just didn't fit in. Like when Darth said he didn't want Yami's moral-less hands on his apprentices. I was going to say that Yugi had a wife, and Yami married her as well, despite having like, thirty other wives... but that never fit in. Actually, I'm glad it didn't, but I still should have done something. Anyway, there will probably only be three more chapters or so, I'm sad to say. This is my creation! Almost, like all things I write or draw, like my child. But it has to grow up and end eventually. But I am thinking of writing a sequel. I'll decide when I actually finish the story. Thanks to all my loyal readers. Oh, and a special thanks to Loulupi for translating what Henri should have REALLY said in the second chapter. But, as said before, I don't speak a word of French, so I'm using an online translator. I know, I know, those aren't very reliable, but that's all I have. Sorry!  
  
By the way, many of you are probably mad at me for not updating. But I, once again, have an excuse. I'm typing this up on a disk and I left the disk at my friend's house after I updated last. I didn't see her until today. Gomen no sei! I probably spelled that wrong… 


	12. The Begining and The End

Anyone else want a cookie? Just answer the question from the previous chapter!  
  
Ogenki still held the determined look in her eye as she made her way to her room. Along the way she heard whispers about the death of the king, and that his son was now ruler. She heard these whispers and stored them within her mind with everything else. She burst into the room, going over to the closet. There was one uniform left in it. Turning, she found Mars and Kao already in theirs. Mars took Ogenki's off the rack, handing it to her.  
  
"We're going to be ready to fight him. We'll save Mast…Darth. He gave us these, and we will use them," Ogenki smiled slightly, shaking her head.  
  
"No. Miyst's vision was very clear about your deaths. I will fight alone, I can beat whoever stands in my way." Kao stepped up.  
  
"Ogenki, I'm very sorry about what I'm about to do, but I need to get some sense into your head," with that, she thwacked Ogenki upside the head. Ogenki blinked, waking up from her delusions about Mars and Kao not fighting. They would fight, and she needed them to help her fight. But when they left the room so she could change, she dragged a chair over to the bookshelf and, looking around just in case, pocketed the Book of Secret Arts.  
  
"I'm sorry Mars," she thought as she obeyed a direct command issued to her. But she might need this.  
  
Yugi stood before his father's council. They all stared down upon him. It was quite threatening. It didn't help that they were seated at a high table and he, like his father, was short. He was very much like a younger, softer version of his father. (Okay, I know what I'm about to say isn't true in the manga or anime series, but it's really the only way it works) His father had been twenty-nine, almost fit to rule a country, but he was only fourteen, a child in the eyes of the council. Perhaps they were right about that.  
  
"Young Yugi, this is no time for a child to take command of your late father's country. He was murdered and that implies a war is brewing," the High Priest Kaiba repeated himself. Yugi gathered himself up as tall as he could.  
  
"I am my father's only child and heir. I am capable of taking charge. His lands are no longer his. These lands are mine." Yugi dared all to challenge him. As they were about to, the doors burst open and Miyst strode in, wearing an unusual green dress that had no shoulders and was held up by a carved bone traveling around halfway down her shoulders (A.K.A. the Mystical Elf card). She glanced at the council, distaste clear in her expression.   
  
"This boy can achieve ends his father could not. He can be and is stronger. Maybe it is not his destiny to force the evil away, but he is to rule once it's gone. Forsake him not, or you yourselves will be punished," with a sweep of her long sleeves, she exited as abruptly as she had come in. Just then a roar echoed outside the palace and the room shook violently. Yugi left the council room, sprinting down the hallways to see what was wrong.  
  
He wasn't the first there. Chaz, Zen, Mars, and Kao were the first. A great white dragon screamed rage and terror, shooting beams of energy at the kingdom. Another, slightly smaller black dragon bore a man, who seemed to find the whole ideal funny. Kao noticed the new king and jumped in front of him with her shield and blocked an attack the man had thrown at him. Turning, she shoved the younger ruler towards the palace doors.  
  
"Get yourself back inside, baka! (idiot) This is no time for the kingdom to have no ruler!" Yugi glared slightly, but ran back inside as another blast rocked the building. Chaz and Zen threw an answering blast. In the confusion, Sar and Henri had made their appearance, but it was clear they would all soon fall.  
  
"Where is Ogenki?" Zen shouted over the noise. Kao didn't answer, her efforts concentrated on the shield barrier Sar and she were attempting to keep up. Mars hollered back that she didn't know. As she made that statement, however, an eerie silence fell across the battlefield. Ogenki came drifting out of the palace. Her eyes were burning green, the Black Pendant glowing around her neck. She had unlocked its hidden powers, and was, as a result, stronger than ever. She spoke, her voice projecting itself to all ears that needed to hear it.  
  
"Enough. This is not the place for the deciding battle. What is there to fight for when you destroy everything? Follow me, and we shall settle this." Her eyes grew a deeper green and she brought a bubble around the group. Lifting her hands in the air, she teleported everyone to a barren field.  
  
"Let it be known, oh evil one, that I will defeat you, and that you will let my master go." Her eyes returned to normal, "Now we may begin." The dragons took flight, diving in unison at the group. Zen let out a spell, freezing the beasts in midair. But dragons are not subdued by spells for long (except Malik's) and they broke free, taking to the air again. Chaz looked grimly at the group.  
  
"We cannot fight them in the air," his eyes turned to Ogenki, "At least not all of us. Focus the power of that jewel, dear lady, and you can, at least, hover." Ogenki nodded.  
  
"I know." (And I know the Black Pendant card doesn't really give you flying capabilities, but this is my fic. I am queen!) Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she lifted off the ground. (Eyes are fun when your characters are doing magic!) The great beasts (Or kajons… OW! Hey, I thought we agreed no more soda cans. Oh. We didn't?) looked surprised and angered (well, we should have agreed! Oops, *duck*) at this new installment. Ogenki threw a purple blast at them. They fell, momentarily injured. Angrily, the black dragon shot a ball of fire at her. Ogenki's attention wavered at the memory of another being doing the same thing, and she started to fall through the air. Horrified at what she had almost done to herself, and her friends, she regained her aerial stance, but was still hit by the flames. She summoned magic water to put it out. And it worked! The uniform steamed, and she paralyzed the black and went after the white. The white screamed at her, and she saw, as a reflection through its blue eyes, an attack from below. She whipped around, positioning herself in a defensive stance, arms crossed and head bent down (just watch any fighting anime, you'll get the idea of what I mean). The attack damaged her slightly, and a VERY annoyed Malik floated up.  
  
"How is it my dragons are not harming you? You can't possibly be that strong with Darth still alive." Then his eyebrows furled as he spotted the pendant around her neck, "So that's it, is it. Stupid Darth. He had to make this hard for me, didn't he? Well, that explains it. Carry on I suppose." He drifted back to the ground, where he had been fighting the others.  
  
Darth struggled with his binds. He needed to escape. At the very least, he needed to die. Then his girls, but not the boys, somehow it didn't work with them, would get stronger from the apprentice/master relationship he had with them. More so than the others Ogenki. He could not live with himself if he let her die without doing everything within his power to stop it. There was a knife on the table on the other side of the cave. Malik had left it there to torment him.  
  
"You could kill yourself and give those female apprentices of yours a boost. But then, you'd have to be out of those bonds, wouldn't you?" he had laughed then. Malik always laughed. Darth felt he was, at least, a little insane. He closed his eyes. He would escape.  
  
And, if necessary-  
  
He would die.   
  
Ogenki fell to the ground with a loud thud. The dragons roared to each other in triumph. Trembling, Ogenki got to her feet. It would not end so soon. She pulled the book out. With a crystal voice, she read from it, despite it being in Elvish. Mars looked over to her.  
  
"Ogenki! What are you doing?" But it was too late. Ogenki was engulfed in a gold light, disappearing from sight. Mars ran over, all ready to pull her out. But Ogenki's voice still echoed across the barren field.  
  
From inside the light, this is what Ogenki experienced.  
  
As like the first time she opened it, her energy was taken away. New energy replenished it, stronger, unique energy. Her physical Chi was replaced by another, firmer and more in touch with the new energy. But this time it did not hurt. It was not a painful experience; it was a welcome one.   
  
Mars reached her hand inside the light. But the light faded away and Ogenki stood there, unharmed. Ogenki lifted up easily, staring down the beasts. Malik was screaming orders at the dragons, but Ogenki was rising to meet them once again.  
  
She was more powerful than before.  
  
But even that wasn't quite enough.   
  
Ogenki was starting to lose, lose badly.  
  
Down below, Malik was winning, just like his dragons. Zen had foolishly used most of his energy and Chi too early in the fight. Chaz could have won easily, in his prime. But he was old now, old and weaker. The others were simply too young and inexperienced to hold him at bay longer than they already had. With an evil grin, Malik shot a well-placed blast at Henri. Henri crumpled, a pale look in his eyes. Mars screamed, diving to catch him.   
  
But he was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
"Nonono, Henri, Henri, stay with me. Stay, stay. STAY!" Mars sobbed, clutching the fallen body of the blonde French man she had learned to love. As the fighters were distracted, Malik grabbed Sar around the neck, pointing another chunk of Chi at him.  
  
"Surrender, or lose another comrade," Malik informed them all. Mars closed her eyes, mourning the death of Henri, her beloved Henri, hardly noticing his energy was becoming hers. Ogenki stopped her fight with the dragons and started to charge at Malik. He made the clump of Chi bigger.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Ogenki stopped, glaring at him furiously. Sar looked pleadingly at Kao.  
  
"Save the kingdom, I'm an acceptable loss. Kill him. Do it now!" Kao shook her head, tears in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"I can't do that," she choked out with a tear-croaked voice. Malik laughed (again).  
  
"You females are so easy to manipulate. You fall in love too easily, then you let your emotions get in the way. How sad for you." Ogenki stood suspended in midair, Kao stood looking into the eyes of Sar. Mars clutched Henri's body, ready to kill Malik. Chaz rummaged around in his pocket and Zen heaved breaths, weak from dodging around, trying to protect all the fighters.  
  
"You're running out of time to choose," Malik informed them in a singsong voice. Chaz's eyes brightened as his fingers closed around something in his pocket. He carefully made his way towards Mars.  
  
"Don't let that body get destroyed." He moved to Kao.  
  
"Do as Sar commands. Attack Malik, but make sure you recover the body, or you'll never see him again." Kao shook her head.  
  
"I can't," she moaned. Chaz shook her by her shoulders.  
  
"You MUST." Kao looked at Sar. His eyes pleaded with her to do it.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said in barely more than a whisper, but took up an energy blast and charged down Malik. He fired the blast at Sar, and his body went flying. Kao leaped in the air, catching it as Chaz commanded, and fired her blast at Malik. He fell, and the dragons went into a shock-like state, holding a mindless position in the air.  
  
"KAO! MARS! TOSS ME THE BODIES!" Chaz hollered. Mars gaped at him, to do so would be disrespectful. But Kao reluctantly tossed Sar's fallen body, so Mars handed Henri's over too. Chaz pulled out an amulet of life (you know, the Egyptian one on the MONSTER REBORN card).  
  
"Life giver, have mercy upon these souls, resurrect them so they do not bring anguish." Chaz murmured. There was a surge of light, and the souls of Henri and Sar came back down from the heavens.  
  
"Get in your bodies. Quickly, or the spell will wear off." Sar-Soul shook his head.  
  
"No sir, I'm sorry, but right now Kao and Mars have our energy, and it will help you guys more than it would to have us back. The big guys up there," he lifted a finger skywards, "Promised we would come back, but not now. Be strong, Kao." The last part was directed directly at (duh) Kao. Henri-Soul went over to the tear-stricken Mars.  
  
"Shush now, I'll be back. Just make sure you'll be here when I get back." Mars nodded. Henri hesitated. (WARNING! MUCH SAPPYNESS AHEAD!)  
  
"I love you, you know. I don't know when I figured it out; it seems I always have. But you should know. And since you can't hit me now, it seemed the perfect time." He kissed her. Mars couldn't help but choke out a-   
  
"Baka. I know. I've always known. I'll be here when you get back." Henri-Soul drifted upwards, waving. Sar-Soul had gone back to Kao by this time.  
  
"Everything Henri just said to Mars applies to me. I will be back, I swear it. But make sure you are here to greet me." Kao sniffled, but nodded. Sar-Soul started back up, but fought his way back down. He too kissed his loved one.  
  
A sudden clapping interrupted our remaining heroes. Malik was back on his feet, and ready to start again. Which means also that the dragons were out of the shock.  
  
"How touching. That is the best soap opera drama I have ever heard of. Sadly, you won't be able to keep you're promise of being here when they return." Mars chuckled evilly, standing up.  
  
"Oh really? We have their power. You'll have a MUCH harder time killing us off now."   
  
Meanwhile, Ogenki had started with the dragons again. But this time, there was a shadow in their eyes. Suddenly she remembered Miyst's vision. She had said something about freeing the beast within. An odd thought occurred to her. What if these beasts were under Malik's control? That would make sense. If she could just get them next to each other…   
  
Determined, she swooped between the two beasts, playing a game of cat and mouse. They bellowed, following along. Looking over her shoulder, Ogenki saw the dragons at a perfect position. She halted abruptly, the white and black blurs zooming past her. They stopped, their mouse gone, and Ogenki charged forward and put one hand firmly on each dragon's head. She started to chant a counter-curse, and the trio of being's eyes all glazed over. Ogenki let her hands drop, slightly weakened. If this hadn't worked…  
  
But it did.   
  
The white dragon tossed it's head around, as if to figure where it was. The black seemed annoyed, looking around. The task of the dragons done, Ogenki swooped down to obliterate Malik. And, most importantly, find where Darth was.  
  
"THIS CAN'T BE!" Malik shrieked, "HOW could a mere apprentice like YOU defeat MY spell?" Mars stepped up, tutting.  
  
"We are not MERE apprentices, Ogenki less than the two of us," she gestured towards herself and Kao, "we are Darth's apprentices. And that says a lot."   
  
"And we'd like to kill you now, you've made us VERY unhappy." Kao added sweetly. Ogenki came down beside the girls. She looked at Zen and Chaz.  
  
"Well? Should we all do it together?" The group nodded, the dragons even roared in approval. All powered up, and blasted that jerk Malik for all he'd done to them. (Okay, Malik fans-DO NOT hate me!) Malik chuckled as he lay dying on the ground.  
  
"Fool," he directed at Ogenki, "There was a spell. You've killed your own master in killing me." Malik's eyes rolled back and he died. But Ogenki saw none of that as she sprinted in a different direction, where she suspected Darth, her beloved Darth, was being hidden.  
  
Darth fell to his knees again, the cave going dark. With almost grim satisfaction, he realized he was dying. His mind apologized to Ogenki as the world closed around him.   
  
Author's note: Well, there ya go, my longest chapter yet, and probably ever. It's SIX freakin' pages. Hope you enjoyed it. See I told you it would be interesting, if not good. Aren't you glad you kept reading? I'm a good author, right? At least I update fast, not every other week, like a certain Funny Bunny I could mention… Just kidding Funny Bunny, I know you've got other things in your life besides fanfiction. Unlike some people I know… 


	13. Mermaid's Tear

Don't own anything except this little sandwich and my little corner to hide in.  
  
This chapter includes clips from songs, books, and poems to help the mood along. I don't take claims over them, and I may have gotten the words all mixed up, most of them I've only heard or seen once.  
  
Run for your life, oh foolish lover, you're true one is in danger.  
  
Ogenki ran where her feet took her, not pausing even when she hit the ground with such a force to knock loose a boulder. Her heart and instinct lead her instead of her mind. That was the only way to find Darth.  
  
Live for my living, or else I must die.  
  
She charged into a cave. There was Darth. But he was lying motionless on the floor, his hands chained to the wall.  
  
"No Darth no…" She approached him, ripping the chains out of the wall. Darth still did not move. She sat on the floor, propping up his shoulders with one arm. His eyes remained closed. Ogenki screamed to the unfair world. Henri and Sar got to live. But Darth didn't? Where was the justice people always claimed to fight for? Tears trickled down her face as she felt she would like to die as well, if just to be with him again.   
  
"Darth, how could you not have seen? I…I love you…"  
  
Never make an angel cry, Don't ever make them sad. For to do so would be folly, because it might just make them mad.  
  
Ogenki clutched Darth for all she was worth. It wasn't right, it wasn't. Darth shouldn't have left her.  
  
"Stupid magician. You're so powerful, but you couldn't even fight of a stupid man who fancied himself a mage." She was getting angry.  
  
"Why'd you have to go and leave me?" she demanded, shaking the lifeless body, "You promised you wouldn't. Remember? After I had that vision? We fixed part of it, but you still left me. How could you? I HATE you!"   
  
Don't listen to me when I'm sad, I'll say thing I don't mean. I act like I'm real mad, but it's really just a dream.  
  
"Oh Darth, I didn't mean a word of that. You know I didn't. Please Darth, answer me." Ogenki pulled Darth's body to her chest. Several of her tears dropped to his body, "please…"  
  
Tears are powerful weapons, don't make someone use them.  
  
The tears dropped onto Darth again. The body stirred. Ogenki stopped crying, for she felt it. The body moved again.  
  
"Darth?" The body stirred once again, and Darth stood up. He was knocked down again by a screaming Ogenki throwing herself at him.  
  
"DARTH! YOU'RE ALIVE, YOU'RE ALIVE!"   
  
"Yes, yes I am. But, how?" he frowned slightly, "I died. I left this world, but I was pulled back." Then he noticed the tear stains on his shirt. "Ogenki, did you cry for me?" She bowed her head. Darth put one finger beneath her chin, lifting it up to face him. She was taller. He no longer beat her by a foot, more like seven inches, tops.  
  
"Ever hear of the Mermaid's Tear spell?" Ogenki shook her head.  
  
"It appears in some form or another in many movies and books. Basically, one's tears have revival powers when used under the right circumstances." Ogenki's eyes widened.  
  
"I thought only phoenix tears had any special powers."  
  
"No, other beings do to, like mermaids, and all beings can perform the Mermaid's Tear spell. Thing is, they can't know they're doing it." Ogenki smiled.  
  
"That explains it then." Darth put a guiding hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are the others here? Chaz and Zen too?" He asked, leading her out of the cave.  
  
"Yes, all fought bravely. Hey, did you know that the dragons every one's always been so afraid of were just under mind control?" Darth frowned slightly.  
  
"More than that, they're meant to protect," he said, "I was the one they were trying to protect. Chaz had some idea of it, but I don't think he knew the full extent. At least, he never found it suitable to tell me."   
  
"They're guardians too?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
These happy days are back again.   
  
"DARTH! OGENKI! YOU'RE BACK!" Mars came running up, nearly tackling Ogenki. Darth was surprised to see she now was only an inch taller than who used to be his shortest apprentice. So much had physically and mentally changed to his girls in the mere eight months they had been training together, not counting when Darth had been taken away. Kao also came charging up, Sar and Henri right behind her. Ogenki grinned.  
  
"I see you're back," she nodded to Henri and Sar.  
  
"Back and in action, except for SHE," Sar nodded at Kao, "Thinks we need to rest instead of, quote 'trampling around like we usually do'."  
  
"Yeah, Mars thinks so to, they seem to think death brings weakness." Henri put his hands on his hips in mock impression of Mars, "Henri, if you think I'm going to let you break that now fragile shell of a body you have then I hope you liked the realm of the dead, 'cause your going to be sent there by ME," he said in a high pitched voice. Mars punched him in the shoulder while the others laughed. Well, except for Chaz and Darth, that is. Chaz turned to the other.  
  
"Do you know what you being back to life means?"  
  
"Yes. Ogenki used the Mermaid's Tear."  
  
"You realize that you love her then? And that she loves you? That spell has conditions, one of which is the user can't know they are using it, and another is it has to be from one lover to another." Darth looked at him.  
  
"Yes. I do realize I love her. The question, of course, does she know she feels the same? And if she does, where can this go? I am four years older than her, and she is my apprentice."  
  
"Then you know what you must do." Chaz said. Darth sighed. Yes he knew it. But did he want to?  
  
Author's note: Hehehe, I did it again. Nenernenernener! Oh, the power! But, for all of you about to hurt me, check the bottom of the page. THERE'S ANOTHER! I put up two chapters again, I thought you guys might like it. I try and update fast. 


	14. Fireworks

After all this time, I hope no one still might think I own this show.  
  
Ogenki looked out at the night sky from the balcony. They were back at the palace. A month had passed since the battle with Malik. Tonight there was to be a ceremony in celebration. Ogenki thought in amazement about all the things they really should celebrate. There was, of course, the fact Malik was gone. But there was more.  
  
Mars, Henri, Kao, and Sar, after confessing on the battlegrounds, were 'couples' now.  
  
The dragons had been restored to a respectful order, and put under the control of the   
  
High-Priest Kiaba, who had a way with the white one in particular. Unofficially, however, the black belonged to the old king's best friend, who was really the only one who the black would listen to or obey.  
  
Cell and Fax had each discovered a family member that had not been attacked.  
  
Ogenki had Darth back.  
  
But she had yet to confess to him.  
  
There was a soft cough behind her and Ogenki turned, the heavy skirts of her white dress whirling. Darth motioned for her to follow him, walking out the door. She walked, hesitating as to how close to walk near him. But he put his hand on the small of her back, placing her next to him. This was just fine with her. Mars, Kao, Henri, and Sar were waiting for them at the entrance to the ceremony chamber, a sacred room. All six of them, clad in ceremonial white, walked into the chambers.  
  
A cheer erupted as the group walked in. Almost half the kingdom sat in the audience, the young king standing up at the front with his council behind him. Chaz and Zen stood up at the front, all but shunned to a corner. The king bowed graciously when the group reached him. The magicians bowed stiffly in return. Yugi held up his hands.  
  
"My people," the crowd cheered again, "We are here to honor those who we owe our lives. May I present to you the Magicians of our lands, Mr.'s Darth, Henri, and Sar, and Misses Ogenki, Mars, and Kao!" The crowd erupted in cheers again, you'd think they'd have gone hoarse by now, but not so. Yugi beckoned beside him and the young boys Fax and Cell approached, bearing two boxes. Yugi reached inside them, pulling out medals. In turn, each of our six had a medal placed around their throats. Yugi clapped his hands and the crowd followed the gesture. With a sudden clearing of his throat, Yugi silenced the crowd after a few minutes.  
  
"A celebration will be held outside shortly. Please join us." The crowd loudly shuffled outside, and the Magicians followed, the Mage and Sage behind them.   
  
Later that night, fireworks exploded up in the sky. Ogenki stood alone in the garden. She disliked large social gatherings with people she didn't know. All of them swooning because she saved their lives just made it worse. Sensing something, she turned. Darth stood behind her. He approached.  
  
"Beautiful, aren't they?" he commented.  
  
"The fireworks?"  
  
"No. The flowers. Fireworks are manmade and, while bright and colorful, lack a certain something to make them beautiful, unlike the simple beauty of flowers." Ogenki nodded in agreement. She was pleased to notice he, as she had, had deserted his Medal of Honor. He stepped closer to Ogenki. She could smell the peppermint flavor of his very being. She was sure he could smell hers. Feeling this was the right time, she spoke.  
  
"Master Darth? I don't know whether you could hear what I said in the cave or not, but…"  
  
"How could I Ogenki? I was dead." Darth interrupted.  
  
"Oh. Right." Ogenki hung her head. Darth pulled her head up with his finger, gently but firmly.  
  
"Do you know all the requirements for the Mermaid's Tear?" Ogenki shook her head slowly. Darth pulled her close to him, and, before she could react, put his mouth on hers. She jumped at first, but just for an instant, embracing the gesture. Their auras joined, and they were one, from now and forever, master and apprentice, ying and yang. One exists with the other, without brings death.  
  
Mars, Kao, Henri, Sar, Zen, and Chaz sat on the balcony to the girl's room, enjoying the show.  
  
And no, I do NOT mean the fireworks.   
  
Author's Note:  
  
*Sailor Kirby can be seen trying to pull herself out of the general cheese-smelling sap that is this story* Help, I'm stuck!  
  
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *deep breath* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! It's over! There is no more! It's through, done, kaput, zip. Sniffle. And *throws confetti* I got over thirty reviews! GO ME! I'm also on a couple of people's Fav Author list! Whoo-hoo, go me, I rock, they like me, somebody slap me, before I go more nuts…  
  
Random person: *SLAP*   
  
Thanks, I kind of needed that. But WHO CARES if some people get one hundred reviews within a week of posting? (Besides the author, I mean) Lucky them. BUT I GOT THIRTY! Whahahahahahahaha! Nobody take me from the insanity. I enjoy the insanity. *Cheers for the insanity* Anyway, thank you to the devoted readers that I have. *Bows* You guys make me feel special. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll write a sequel. Promise. 


End file.
